Sewing, Scorn, and Retribution
by Sordidas
Summary: Sirius, Remus, James & Peter in all their Maurader glory. Plus, Rita Skeeter, and how she learned(used blackmail) to become an Animagus.
1. Prologue

A/N:- This is just the introduction, so naturally, there won't be much of a storyline or plot till the next chapter, which is already up (but I felt that this was needed, just so I could get my head in the writing frame of mind). Please R & R, all comments are welcomed :-)   
  
--Sordidas   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Once upon a time, not too many years before the boy who lived - when the ministry was a force to be reckoned with and Voldemort was relatively unheard of - Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry thrived.   
  
And if, upon that time, it was asked who the most (in)famous boys in this school were, the answer would not have been hard coming. The three likely candidates were well known, and, well liked.   
  
Sirius Black was astoundingly good looking. His hair was as black as a raven's wing, his eyes a chocolate brown- all this topped with a alluring pout, and a quidditch toned body? Perfection.   
  
Then, of course, there was James Potter. Sirius's closest friend, his comrade-in-arms, was unusually especial, too. Messy brown hair, strong, powerful jaw, and a cheeky grin- and possibly the best chaser gryffindor had ever known.   
  
Perhaps the most alluring out of the three, however, was the quietest. Remus Lupin. He had sharp, wolven looks, with piercing blue eyes, and cheekbones to die for. He was known as the quiet one, but as everyone knows, still waters run deep.   
  
It is important to remember that these boys were not all brawn. Easily the cleverest in their year (which, at this moment in time, was their fifth), and easily the naughtiest, they had intellects as sharp as steel. But they were all this, and Marauders too. They had the duty of pulling off the customary 'start-of-term' prank, 'middle-of-term' prank, 'end-of-term' prank, and pulling it off well. Plus- there was the heady competition of who could get the most detentions in a year.   
  
With all this beauty, intelligence, and cunning shared between three fine specimens of the male species, it was easy to forget there was a fourth marauder.   
  
Smaller, slower, stupider than the rest. Least-known, least-liked, and least-attractive. The boy who was left alone when each of his friends took a girl to Hogsmeade, and explained that he was welcome to come along, but shouldn't he get a girl of his own?   
  
This small, pale eyed, mousy haired boy was Peter Pettigrew. Little did anyone know that in years to come, he would be the downfall of his three closest friends.   
  
But this is a tale before that time.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter 1

_________________________________________________   
  
Sirius Black smiled politely as the girl he had (foolishly) accepted a date with began explaining the finer points of muggle sewing to him. By Merlin, he had only said yes because she had some rather impressive... assets, but now he knew (and he had discovered the hard way), that her personality was not one of them.   
  
"And it's like, I have total control over how the scarf will turn out, you know? No surprises!" the pretty blonde girl finished with a giggle.   
  
"Eh... Yes." He forced a very fake, very manic smile onto his face with some difficulty. Nodding woodenly, he felt like crying as she actually had more to say on the painfully dull topic. Casually turning away, he searched the rose garden desperately, looking for someone, anyone, any reason at all to save him from this torture! For pete's sake, he was a marauder!!!   
  
"Sirius." A quiet, familiar voice came from behind him.   
  
Jumping round eagerly, he practically screamed, "Moony!! How are you, mate?!" grabbing his friend's arm, he leaned in to add, "And details please!"   
  
The blonde girl turned round also, giving Lupin a little wave. "Hi there, Remus!"   
  
"Hi, Ellen."   
  
This seemed to satisfy her as she turned back round and began rummaging through her satchel.   
  
"What?" he asked, as though Lupin just said something important. "Well, I'll have to take you to Madam Pomfrey straight away, old chap!!"   
  
"You will?" said Lupin, confused. At Sirius's glare, he cleared his throat and added, "Er, yeah. You will."   
  
Faking a sickly cough, in a much hoarser voice than before, he added- "I'm not feeling at all well."   
  
Distracted from her search, Ellen looked up. "Oh, but... we were having such a good time, Sirius! I had just got to the part about when I discovered knitting!"   
  
At this, Lupin's eyes widened comically, and Sirius shook his head as if to say "don't ask."   
  
The black haired boy nodded, "You know what, your right. Tell you what, we'll meet up again. Soon! And you   
  
can tell me all about it!"   
  
"Wednesday?" the girl asked, filled with hope.   
  
"You know," He feigned sadness, "I'm busy then. Studying, and whatnot. I'll owl you!"   
  
Grabbing Lupin's arm, he started to usher him away. Without looking back over his shoulder, he called out, "Bye, Ellie!!"   
  
The two boys were soon too far away to hear the dejected mumble of "It's Ellen."   
  
___________________________________________   
  
James was practically dying from laughter. "S-so, let me get this straight. You agreed to meet Ellen, the ravenclaw with the big..." as the boy divulged into laughter again, Sirius growled.   
  
"Yes!"   
  
Wiping the tears from his eyes, he continued, "And... you what? Chatted about sewing?!"   
  
Remus cut in, "And in the rose garden, no less!"   
  
"...The most romantic place in the whole school... sewing?!" This only started James off again, and even Peter let out a shrill giggle.   
  
Shooting Peter an evil look, Sirius grumbled, "At least I can get a girl, Pete!"   
  
Feeling more cocky than usual, Peter shot back (if somewhat shakily), "Yeah, well I'd rather be girl-less than stuck on a bench with Martha Stewart!"   
  
At the three looks of deepest confusion, the mousy haired boy sighed slightly. "Never mind, 's a muggle thing."   
  
It was at the third screech of laughter that Madam Pince lost her head. Stalking over, she told the boys under no uncertain terms, that if they wanted to remain in the library, they'd have to shut it. They decided it was probably time to head back to the Gryffindor tower, anyway.   
  
As the four boys bidded Madam Pince a good night, and trooped out of the library, none of them noticed who had been sitting a mere few tables away from them. A blonde girl, adorned with a home-made scarf and badly-sewn gloves, was crying tears of rage.   
  
________________________________________   
  
Pondering as to whether she should get "Magically Marking" by Proffesor E.V. esdrop out or not, seventeen year old Rita Skeeter walked through the library. However, seeing her old friend Ellen Laudamus distracted her.   
  
Even though Rita was placed in Slytherin, and Ellen was a Ravenclaw, the two had managed to maintain their at times, tenuous, friendship over the years.   
  
Her forehead creasing with concern (and with the thirst for some juicy gossip), she slid into the chair next to   
  
Ellen, and gave her a hug. Assuming her most friendly pose, she asked sympathetically, "What Happened?"   
  
As the anti-marauder tirade that came pouring out of Ellen's mouth ended, Rita established that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were behind all this. With a comforting smile, she patted her friend's arm.   
  
"Don't worry, hon. We'll make 'em pay... and I've got just the plan." she murmured.   
  
At Ellen's returning smirk, Rita couldn't help but wonder for the millionth time if the sorting hat   
  
had been mistaken when it put her in Hufflepuff.   
  
_____________________________________________   
  
Like it so far? Think I should change something? R&R, people! :)   
  
--Sordidas 


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:- Yay! An update!! I intend to update weekly, by the by, around 2 chapters at a time :-)   
Thanks so much to TJP for reviewing, btw- you (and my extreme boredom) have encouraged me to keep going, as I was gonna abandon this story and continue with my singles ;)   
Anyhoo, here we go. Thoughts are in italics, Reviews would be so appreciated, even if they are just a few words :)   
--Sordidas   
(and, er, just so you know, a ________ indicates a change in the Point of View)   
  
________________________________________________   
  
**James cackled mercilessly as Peter spun round the room like a top. The other boy was alternating between shrieks of laughter and "M-merlin... I'm going to vomit..."   
  
"So, d'ya think your gonna remember the rotating charm now?" he had agreed to help Peter revise for the up and coming charms test, and, in despair at Wormtail's forgetfulness, this had been a last result.   
  
"Y-yes!! Revolrum! Revolrum!!!" The sandy-haired boy giggled again, before adding, "ooh...make it stop."   
  
Rolling his eyes, as Peter should really know the reversal spell by now, he murmured "Detorum.", pleased with the shade of green Peter had turned. God, he was becoming almost as sadistic as Sirius!   
  
_Oh, Shit!! Sirius!!_   
  
Remembering suddenly they were meant to meet his closest friend ten minutes ago, he slammed the charms book shut, ignoring Peter's nervous jump.   
  
"Hurry!! The sun's almost set!"   
  
As realisation dawned on Peter's mind, the two jumped up, and grabbing James's invisibility cloak, they ran down from the dormitory, through the common room (despite the screams of 'oi!!' and 'Watch where your goin, Pettigrew!!') exited through the portrait hole, down the stairs, and turned right at the picture of 'Beryl the Brew-mistress'.   
  
Double Shit. Scanning the meeting point for his friends, he wondered,   
Are we too...   
  
"Late. Tsk tsk." Sirius's alluring drawl came from nowhere out of the darkness, causing him to start, and Peter to -again- jump nervously. Wormtail always got all nervy before their full moon excursions.   
  
_________________________________________________   
  
Sirius Black emerged from the shadows, his dark clothing and look of annoyance only adding to his seductive allure. From behind a nearby pillar, a certain Rita Skeeter couldn't help but appreciate this fine specimen of a man. She'd been following Black, wondering as to why he'd been waiting here for 15 minutes... now, of course, it was clear.   
  
"And!" he added incredulously, "Unprepared!!"   
_But, getting murkier..._ she thought.   
James Potter's forehead creased in confusion.   
"The map!" the other boy clarified.   
  
_____________________________________   
  
_Triple shit. He'd forgotten._   
Without the map, this would make it almost impossible not to get caught... couldn't see where people were...but they needed to leave before Filch (and the professor's) started patrolling the corridors, reminding the students of the 10pm curfew.   
And they would not leave moony. They owed him this.   
  
"We'll go anyway."   
  
"What!?" Screeched Peter.   
  
"You know, I like your thinking, Prongs. Shall we?"   
"To the Willow it is, Sir.Padfoot!!"   
With a smile, he twirled the cape he was holding around himself and the other two.   
  
__________________________________________   
  
Fighting to hold back a gasp, Rita Skeeter stood shocked... they had disappeared!! All of them!!   
_An Invisibility cloak! Explains a lot..._   
With an almost snake-like smile, she chewed absentmindedly on a nail. Outside the window, a tree with magic branches whipped vigorously.   
  
To the Willow it is!   
  
_________________________________________   
  
**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun!!! Will Rita discover Remus's secret? Or will she just get eaten?! ...er, find out next chapter, folks!!   
--Sordidas **


	4. Chapter 3

  
  
**Dragonfliesinthesky (I'm glad you like it!), Anonymous (whomever you may be, thanks for pointing out that mistake, I will fix it right now. Silly brain!), and Lone-Strider ( You've made me blush, lol! Yes, I do ramble at times, so I'm glad you think it's all relevant) - thankyou so much for your kind reviews. It's very encouraging for me!! Anyhoo, Please let me know what you think of this chapter... I don't know, I get the feeling it's missing something. I was trying to go for a wolfish perspective at some points, I'm not sure if it worked out right. Hmm.   
  
--(a very review happy)Sordidas-- **   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The wind outside whipped mercilessly round Rita's robes, and chilled her to the bone. The more rational part of her brain began asking all the logical questions: How are you even gonna see them- they're _invisible_? : What if this is a secret best kept... secret? : What if you get hurt?   
  
But, embracing her inner journalist, she ignored reason. She needed to know this! What was this secret that bonded the four boys in such a tight friendship? Something important enough to bear the Whomping Willow's angry branches? Something important enough to sneak outside at night and risk suspension?   
  
More importantly, though... it was important enough to give Ellen just the thing she had promised her... Just the thing to blackmail Sirius Black into humiliating himself. Badly. At least, that is if there is anything at all--she'd been here for almost five minutes now, behind this tree, watching the Willow, and yes, she had ran all the way to get here quickly, but shouldn't she notice some sign of their presence by now...   
  
"Oh..."  
Her breath caught in her throat suddenly. The Willows branches had stopped moving _completely_- in fact, they were frozen.  
This was her chance.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The chain on his leg was long, but still the wolf howled. No chain would ever be long enough, why didn't _he_ see it? Not until he was free! To run, to roam, to kill...  
_ Moony, No!_echoed the last remnants of The Human.   
  
A howl tore it's way from his mouth once more. Why didn't Remus see? This was no way to live... no way at all.   
  
The wolf paused, it's nostrils twitching slightly as it scented the air. But they were here now... as long as they were here, this would do. He bounded to the door, but not to escape... to welcome! The pack!!   
  
Padfoot!! Yes... the closest he could get to a wolf comrade. Prongs!! Majestic...king of the forest. How he longed for Remus to let him explore the forest with the pack... just once...There was the rat, too, of course. 'Wormtail'. A means to an end, in Moony's thoughts. He growled warningly at the creature. It should recognise it's place. But... wait...  
  
He scented the air once more... there was something new. Human. Female. Dinner... Moony lost control, and tugged the chain ruthlessly, causing it to screech with effort to hold him- the others noticed. Padfoot issued a warning growl.   
Prongs however, saw something else. At the top of the stairs, peering down into the shack, stood Rita Skeeter. Her face was aghast.   
  
The girl ran. Prongs and the rat followed. My Padfoot stayed with me, and I did not howl again.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
When they reached the castle, James and Peter re-emerged. They had out-ran Rita, and if she wanted back inside, she would have to face them. From her determined stride toward them, she seemed to have no problems with the idea... James chewed his thumb absentmindedly.  
  
This was not good.  
He noted carefully her shocked eyes, and her vindictive smirk... No, this was _definitely_ not good.  
  
  
She approached them with one eyebrow raised, and an inquisitive look. Her husky- yet - repulsive voice spoke, "So, our little Remus is a werewolf, then."  
James said nothing.  
  
"Who'd have guessed it? Though they do say that it's always the quiet ones, do they not?"  
  
He maintained his silence.  
  
"Stag got your tongue, James-y boy?"   
  
His lip curled as she used the nickname Sirius invented to annoy him... Yet she had the upper hand. He had to be... humble. And she knew it. _ Think of Remus... think of Remus..._   
  
His voice shook from rage as he asked the question on everyone's mind, "W-will you tell?"  
  
"I won't..." she paused, hoping for dramatic effect. James did not let himself hope- he knew there would have to be a deal. "On one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Make me like you."  
  
He screwed up his forehead in confusion.  
"Eh?"  
_perhaps old moony gave her such a fright she's gone off her rocker..._   
  
She rolled her eyes. Boys always ruined what had the potential to be a dramatic, angst-filled moment.  
"Teach me how to be an Animagus, and I won't tell a soul."   
  
Giving him an 'innocent' smile, she added, "Cross my heart." 


End file.
